I'd Lie
by The Peaceful Chaotic
Summary: random but cute! please R


A/N: OK first fic .It turned out alright, but its not the best…Oh well bring on the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Kole: Nope, Orla, Records say you don't own teen titans.

Orla (Me): Damn it, do I have to say it?

Jericho: (using sign language) Yes, so please do

Orla: Fine I don't own Teen Titans, I don't own the song I'd lie I don't own any thing…Except a cute little Raven doll! *Breaks into tears*

He sat guitar in hand and thought about the first time he had heard Kole sing. It had been an amazing song she had written her self. He had memorized the lyrics and written chords, but he was yet to figure out what

Titan boy she had written the song about.

She thought about the song she had written about Jericho. The mute guitar player had broken her heart without one word spoken. Just one look and poof she felt a searing pain in her heart. He was so beautiful it was unbelievable

As he began playing the soft tune of the song, Kole wondered out onto the roof and heard him play. Jericho was there for most of the day, but Kole was surprised to see him there this late. She looked at her watch to confirm that it was half 2 in the morning.

She knew Jericho was multitalented. From his guitar playing skills to his drawing skills. So she wasn't surprised to see a freshly painted water colour picture. The fact Jericho could draw made Kole like him even more.

For some reason she had always liked artists. So ever since he had given her the birthday card he made she liked him even more. One might even say she loved him.

Jericho didn't notice when Kole closed the door or when she had sat down beside him. He was much to wrapped up in his guitar playing. It was only when Kole sighed and put her head on his shoulder did he relies that she was there.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kole said reliesing that Jericho had stopped playing, "Hey, that was beautiful what was it ?"

Jericho took out a note book and wrote 'The chords to that you wrote y'know the one that goes 'If you asked me if I loved him, I'd Lie'

"How do you know about that?" Kole asked while blushing a bright red that clashed badly with her pink hair.

'I heard you sing it on the roof on your birthday…'he wrote blushing just as red.

"Hey, will you play while I sing?" she asked.

'Sure' he wrote.

He played the intro and then she began singing

'I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs and

I could tell you his favourite colours green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favourite colours green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favourite colours green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie'

Both Kole and Jericho ended at the same time.

'When did you write this?' Jericho wrote.

"On my birthday …" she replyed

So who is the lucky boy? was his next question

"You ," she muttered.

Jericho put his guitar down, moved closer to her , took her face in his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back.

---THE END---

A/N: Did ya like it? Hope so … Like it… drop a review

Hate it…Drop a flame, either way I'm good

Disclaimer (again): (Kole saying and Jericho holding up a notebook) As much as Orla (Jewel and Koal) would like to own Teen Titans she owns nothing but a cute little raven doll. ( and is still crying about it) : ) : D

P.S. Review or flame!!! xxx


End file.
